


Enough

by AngryGreenBean



Category: sad poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 21:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryGreenBean/pseuds/AngryGreenBean





	Enough

Enough, though just a word  
can be rather tough.

In the case of acceptance  
the drive to receive such a word will put you in a trance.  
The deep craving to hear someone say  
“You are enough.” will make you go out of your way.

Enough a six letter word that  
can make my heart drop  
make it stop  
in a good or bad way.

I am in a constant struggle between  
wanting to be seen and wanting to disappear.

There is a constant drive to meet the approval  
of others.  
To receive validity in their eyes.  
To finally be enough.

But I can never be enough.  
Not smart,  
Not strong,  
Not fast,  
Not pretty,  
Not funny,  
Not happy,  
Not charming.

Not enough.  
I can never be enough.

It's easier to fail,  
if you never try.  
So why should I?

For society I'm  
not depressed enough,  
I'm not anxious enough,  
I'm not traumatized enough.

And yet everyone says I'm too much.  
What do I have to loose?  
What do I need to gain?  
To be enough.


End file.
